


Mad Tea Party

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [10]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Disney, Disney World, F/F, Fireworks, Fun, lesbains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Follow up to Airplane Mode. Kate, Chloe, Max, Warren, and Victoria spend a day at Magic Kingdom.





	Mad Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> not a lot of dialogue in this story, but some fluffy moments.

“Max look! It's the castle!” Chloe bounced on her feet, jumping up and down, as she pointed up at the giant Cinderella Castle. Max giggled and shouldered her bag, packed full of things to keep everyone (especially Chloe) entertained in long lines. Victoria and Kate walked behind them, holding hands. Warren held up the tail, reading over the map of Magic Kingdom.

People surrounded them, it was Monday over summer break, and there were slightly less people than Max would have expected. To be fair, Florida schools didn’t let out until the middle of June, so the lack of crowds seemed to make sense. 

They stopped at a empty table on Main Street after taking a million pictures in front of the castle. Chloe was window shopping while Warren, Victoria and Max discussed their plans for what rides to hit up before lunch. Kate was following her, holding the money to keep her from spending too much. Chloe had on a sparkle pair of Minnie Mouse ears in mermaid colors that sparkled in the sun. Max thought that they were overpriced, but Chloe liked them so she gave in.

“We should go to Splash Mountain first, then Haunted Mansion and Expedition Everest.” Warren made marks on the map, pinning all the places they wanted to get to. Victoria pointed to a ride on the map.

“Kate wants to do Dumbo and Peter Pan’s Flight, we’ll have to get to those.” Warren leaned down and marked the spots where the rides were located, starting to scope out more rides so that they could make a route that would be the fastest way to get to all of the rides before the day was over. 

“Chloe mentioned Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, so we should get to that.” Max said, glancing back over to where Chloe was. She was sifting through a display of DVD’s looking a the different movies.

Kate walked over to where everyone was looking a the map, Chloe in tow. “Can we go to Under the Sea?” She asked, playing with her necklace. Victoria nodded and pointed to the spot on the map, Warren marked it with the pen.

“It’s a Small World and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh!” Chloe jumped up and bounded over to Max. She hugged her from behind. Warren marked the spots. 

“We should go to It’s a small world first.” Warren said, folding back up he map. Max took Chloe’s hand, contemplating putting her on the child leash she had bought. Chloe gripped her hand tightly, Max pulling her out onto the street following after warren. Victoria and Kate walked next to them, hand in hand.

Once in line for the ride, Chloe bent down and rested her head on Max’s shoulder. Max reached into her bag and pulled out a sticker book and handed it to Chloe. Chloe took it happily and began to occupy herself. Once they got onto the ride though, Chloe was terrified of the dolls. She buried her face into Max’s neck and stayed like that the entire ride. Kate however was bobbing her head to the music while Victoria mouthed along with the words. Warren was recording everything while the rode on his phone, probably to blackmail Chloe later.  _ “Hey Chloe, remember that time you were scared of a bunch of dolls on a Disney ride?!” _

Soon the ride was over and they were standing in the sunlight and Chloe was much happier, though she was still grumbling about whose idea it was to make a kid’s ride with a bunch of creepy dolls. Kate took the map from Warren and ran off towards the carousel with Victoria. Max giggled before taking Chloe’s hand and pulling her off. Warren followed, complaining about staying on schedule. The line wasn’t too long and they only had to stand for one ride before they climbed on.

“I like this horse, I’m naming him John.” Chloe said, petting the horse’s ceramic mane.  Max giggled and pulled out her phone, snapping a picture of Chloe and John. The ride started and Chloe danced in her seat to the music, smiling and laughing. Max smiled too. She searched the ride for Victoria and Kate and found them sitting only four rows up. Victoria was recording Kate as she rode her horse, making silly faces at the camera.

Chloe jumped off her horse as soon as it came to a stop, bouncing off the carousel and heading towards where Warren was standing, not wanting to ride the moving horses. Max followed her and Victoria and Kate exited a few moments later.

“So next we can either go over to Dumbo or Ariel. Kate you pick.” warren said, unfolding his map. Kate though for a few seconds before deciding.

“Dumbo.” she said. Chloe bounced up in excitement. Chloe spotted the ride across the street, taking off towards it. Max an off after her, catching up to her quickly and grabbing her by the arm. Keeping her in place until the other caught up.

“Chloe we talked about this. You have to stay with us. We can’t lose you.” She said sternly but not so mean to make Chloe sad. Chloe nodded and let max pull her off to the side of the rode to be out of the way and wait for the rest of the group to cross.

Chloe thoroughly enjoyed the Dumbo ride. Kate, who was kind of scared of heights, clung to Victoria the whole time while also enjoying the view from up high as she tried to not look down. Chloe was giggling as she and Max held hands. When the ride came to a stop and the elephants lowered, Chloe and Max stepped off and Victoria dragged Kate out of the seat, now that the blonde had gotten used to the height, she didn’t want to get off.

“That was super!” Chloe jumped up, laughing. That's when she spotted the ciasoc. “Max look! Cotton candy!” She was bouncing up and down while Max held her hand to keep her from running off. “Can we get it! Can we get it!” Chloe was pulling on Max’s hand, trying to drag her to the ciasoc. Max giggled.

“Okay okay. Calm down. One second.” max nodded her head, smiling. She turned to Warren and Victoria, Kate was busy smelling roses near the fence. “We’re gonna go get cotton candy, want any?” She asked, pulling her wallet from her bag.

“Nah, Kate and I are good. Grab her a lollipop though.” Victoria said as she pointed to the giant rainbow lollipop next to the stand. Chloe was pulling harder on Max’s hand now and Max let Chloe drag her away towards the stand. When they got up to the counter, Chloe got her cotton candy and Max grabbed Kate a lollipop. 

They walked back over to the group, Chloe eating her sugar fluff happily. Warren had his map out and was inspecting it. “How about we do The Barnstormer over there.” Chloe pointed to a ride across the path. Max rolled her eyes. That was ride intended for children, she knew that Chloe was really still a child at heart through and this was Disney world after all. Kate liked it a lot, though it was kind high for her taste. Victoria thought it was kid-ish, but put up with it for Kate and Chloe. Chloe really liked it, holding Max’s hand and bouncing in hr seat.

“We should head to Winnie the Pooh next, it's right over there." Warren pointed to the ride that was just behind the small patch of trees when they got off The Barnstormer. Surprisingly, the line wasn't very long. When they got over to it, the sign said that the wait was only ten minutes. Max handed Chloe her phone to keep her busy. Chloe opened up one of the games she kept on Max’s phone and started playing. Kate was leaning on Victoria, already tired after walking around for almost an hour.

Sitting in the boat now, Chloe handed Max’s phone back to her. This time around, she enjoyed the dark ride much more than It’s a Small World. She was immersed in the scenes, quietly pointing out things to Max throughout the ride. Kate had her head laid on Victoria’s shoulder as she watched everything around her, listening to the water move as they rode through the ride. Warren sat next to them and Max glanced back at him and laughed as Warren looked like the awkward third wheel to Victoria and Kate. He rolled his eyes and snapped a picture of Max looking back at him while Chloe was pointing to something on the wall behind them. It looked adorable, and Max knew that it would be one for the wall.

When they climbed off the boat, Warren made the executive decision that they were headed over to The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Kate was licking at her lollipop as they made their way to the ride. Once on the roller coaster, Chloe was bouncing in her seat. She loved thrill rides and she hadn’t gotten to ride a roller coaster in a good two years since she went to the fair with Rachel.

Kate was kind of scared, curling down in her seat. Victoria held her hand and Warren put his arm around her. When the ride took off, Kate tried to keep her eyes focused on Chloe in front of her, keeping herself from looking down. As the ride finished, Chloe was smiling wide. She hopped off and ran out toward the sidewalk. Max kept close behind her, keeping her from going to fast as the others walked off the ride.

They hit Peter Pan’s Flight and Ariel’s Under the Sea Adventures next, before stopping for lunch at The Diamond Horseshoe for lunch. The five sat at their table talking and laughing as they ate. Kate had leaned over after she finished her food and placed her head on Victoria's shoulder, falling asleep quickly while everyone else ate.

After lunch, Victoria woke Kate up from her nap. It was nearing two pm, and they had a few more rides to hit before the end of the day. They began to cross the park, headed for Expedition Everest and Splash Mountain. On Expedition Everest, Chloe was laughing throughout the whole thing, while Max was screaming. Warren was recording the whole thing, laughing at Max’s terror.

On Splash Mountain, Kate and Victoria were sitting in the second row and got completely soaked. Chloe and Max, who were closer to the back, didn’t get as wet but Chloe still got doused a fair amount. Warren by some magic didn’t get wet at all and Chloe was convinced it was witchcraft.

Next they stopped over at Haunted Mansion. Kate was quite terrified of the ghosts, but Chloe enjoyed it a lot. Max jumped a few times but for the most part wasn’t very scared. Victoria even laughed at a few things. Warren wasn’t even watching the things on the ride, but rather was recording the girls, laughing at their reactions to things at points throughout the ride.

Chloe had spotted the Magic Carpets of Aladdin as they walked towards Mad Tea Party and dragged he group over to it. Kate enjoyed this ride much more, after being on Dumbo she wasn’t as scared. Max enjoyed the break from the scary thrill rides, just enjoying the cool afternoon breeze as she sat next to Chloe, resting her head on the bluenette’s shoulder. After they got off, Victoria pointed out Jungle Cruise on the map and they beelined for the ride.

Warren ended up getting soaked on the ride. Victoria, who was still drying off from Splash Mountain, was very pissed to get soaked as well. Kate had ducked down at the last minute and didn’t get as wet as the other. Chloe was okay with the water. She was a Pisces, she thrived in water after all. Max grumbled about getting wet at a such late hour in the day, now it was nearing four thirty in the afternoon.

Next up, Kate pointed out going to see Country Bear Jamboree to give themselves a chance to dry off. Max had thought that it had closed, but apparently, it was still at Magic Kingdom in Disney World although it had closed in Disneyland. Kate liked the show a lot, and Chloe spent the entire time looking at the deer heads on the wall. Afterwards, Max suggested Pirates of the Caribbean and Chloe agreed. Warren made a mark on the map, checking off the show they had just seen and finding the next ride on the map. They headed for Adventureland, though they would probably end up back in Frontierland soon enough. He started guiding them towards it and soon they had arrived.

Chloe was very immersed in the story. Kate liked it a whole lot more than Expedition Everest, which she had been very scared of. Max enjoyed getting the chance to relax, still on an adrenaline high from Jungle Cruise even after close to thirty minutes. Warren liked taking a break from keeping an eye on everyone, now they were all sitting very close together, Chloe and Max sitting next to Warren and Victoria and Kate in front of him.

Max wanted to to check out the Enchanted Tiki Room. Chloe was on board with the idea and pointed it out on the map. Kate was excited, although she had heard that it wasn’t a great show. Victoria and Warren followed them, now Max was holding the map. Victoria though that show was kinda dull, but Warren liked well enough. Kate enjoyed it too, it just was kinda extravagant for her liking. Max had a good time, and Chloe was so bored she almost fell asleep.

Chloe pointed out the Swiss Family treehouse as he exited, and she had Kate ran for it, ducking inside quickly and running up the stairs to the top of it. Max rolled her eyes and followed after her, not so worried about losing Chloe since there wasn’t a lot of people around the area. The five explored the treehouse for close to ten minutes before leaving. Victoria now decided to pick the ride.

Victoria had wanted to go on Big Thunder Mountain railroad all day.they headed back to Frontierland and Victoria pointed it out on the map. Kate sat out on it though, she didn't think she could do another thrill ride right now, especially since Chloe wanted to go on Space Mountain next. She sat with warren while Chloe, Max, and Victoria rode it. From hearing Max’s screams, she was glad she hadn't gotten on.

Space Mountain was the winner of the day for Chloe. She loved the thrill as she held Max’s hand while the brunette screamed and cuddled into Chloe, scared as the lights flashed around her. Victoria loved it too, being more used to the thrill rides after Splash Mountain and Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Warren screamed, and Chloe laughed at him. She was trying to get him back for laughing at her on It’s a Small World. Kate didn’t like it, hating the flashing lights and pure speed of the roller coaster.

Afterwards, they rode on the Tomorrowland Transit People Mover to calm down from Space Mountain. Kate enjoyed the ride, almost falling asleep on Victoria’s shoulder while Victoria played with her hair, which she had taken down after lunch. Chloe had spotted the Tomorrowland Speedway and bounded off for it, Max chased after her, not wanting to lose her in the crowds. Kate, Victoria, and Warren followed. Warren stood off to the side while the girls rode, taking a video of them as they went about. His goal of the day had been to get some good memories, as well as to catch it on tape. When they got off, it had been Victoria’s idea to go over to the Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor to cool off a little before going on the last ride of the day.

Their final ride for the Magic Kingdom was Mad Tea Party. It was a hit, Victoria, Kate and warren squeezing to a teacup and Max and Chloe getting their own. Chloe liked to spin it a whole lot more than Max did, almost making the brunette sick. She found it weird considering than Chloe got motion sick in cars (if she wasn’t driving) and on the airplane slightly.

Victoria and Kate didn’t move the cup a whole lot, leaving it alone and letting Warren take the wheel, pun completely intended. He didn’t move it to fast either, keeping it at a fairly slow pace.

They got off the ride and started making their way towards main street as it started to get dark, it was only about thirty minutes until the fireworks started and they wanted to get good seats. 

Max had bought Chloe some popcorn and Victoria had gotten herself and Kate ice cream. They now sat on the concrete with a wide view of the castle, even if people stood in front of them.

It was now completely dark and people had started to fill onto main street to watch the fireworks. The first one went up with  bang and Max jumped, not expecting it. Chloe slid her arm around her girlfriend. Max snuggled into her and hugged he, holding Chloe close. Kate was sitting in Victoria’s lap, resting her head on Vic’s chest.

It was a beautiful show. Chloe made little comments about it here and there like, “That one is the color of your eyes” or “That one sparkles really pretty.” as she sate her popcorn and held Max close to her. Kate was almost asleep by the time Tinkerbell came out, Victoria shaking her awake just in time to see the finale.  Warren was recording it, even catching everything Chloe whispered to Max on camera. Just as the last firework went up, Max sat up slightly and pressed her lips to Chloe's Chloe hugged her tighter and melted into the kiss, pulling max into her lap. Victoria laid a kiss on Kate’s head just as she drifted off. Warren recorded it, sitting there like the awkward third wheel.

When they were finally ready to leave the park it just after ten pm. Victoria lifted Kate up without waking her and Max took Chloe’s hand as they walked towards the car they had rented. Max took shotgun while Warren drove, Victoria, Kate and Chloe in the backseat.

They were all in one hotel room, curled up together watching a movie. They had turned on Frozen, having the volume quiet so that Kate wouldn’t wake up. Chloe had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, her head in max’s lap. Eventually, Victoria had fallen asleep too and warren got up to turn off the movie, Max almost drifting off while curled up next to Chloe. He walked back over to them and climbed into the bed beside them, falling asleep fast.

That night Max didn’t have any nightmare like she normally did. She felt safe cuddled up with everyone she loved. Chloe was content in Max’s arms, happy to be resting after such a long day. Warren was glad that their day went well without any meltdowns and slept at ease. Victoria was glad to share something that had been a large part of her childhood, with her parents taking her to Disney World in the winter and on Disney Cruises in the summer every year, with Kate. She felt good knowing that she had made Kate happy that day. Kate was thrilled to get to see something so new and to get to spend the day with all her friends. She loved them all greatly and it had been an awesome day with all of them.

 


End file.
